


Unspoken, Not Unseen

by Annabelleleigh73



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5789860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabelleleigh73/pseuds/Annabelleleigh73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fluffy reader insert. Reader has been hunting with the brothers for quite some time and they both have feelings for her. A little bit of angsty fluff. This started as just a one shot, one chapter story but it took a bit longer to tell the tale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unspoken, not Unseen

"What is this creepy crap?", Dean groused as they drove through the cemetery. Y/n had put in a new cassette, breaking the cardinal rule that driver picks the music. He huffed when she told him the Rolling Stones was on but first up was Sting.

"Sounds like that weird stuff we heard when we went to burn Crowley, named after the basketball team but pronounced wrong", he said as Sam rolled his eyes.

"You mean Celtic music?", Sam muttered using the correct pronunciation.

"Whatever..", Dean retorted parking the Impala but he kept the music going. Y/n hid a smile because Dean knew the proper word and had actually admitted to liking some of what he had heard. It wasn't rock and roll but at least he was branching out.

Y/n got out of the car and stood waiting for Sam to clamber out of the back. No matter how often she offered, he still insisted on sitting in the back when she rode on jobs with them. He said he didn't mind.

The truth was, While he rode in the back, Sam pretended not to see the secret hand holding when they thought him asleep or hear the whispered conversations that consisted mostly of nothing important except for Dean trying to make her laugh. Sam loved watching her face. He was also amazed at how much trouble his brother went through trying to keep his feelings secret from everyone around him. It was obvious everytime Dean looked at her. 

Sam huffed out a huge sigh. If it weren't for his brother, Sam would have told y/n a long time ago that he loved her. Even now, it was hard not steal the occasional lingering touch, the accidental on purpose meetings in the kitchen late at night that would result in hours long conversations. He was going to slip up sooner or later and this set up, this getting to be with her, would be over.

Dean sat for a moment in the car while his brother unfolded himself from the backseat. He could hear Y/n laughing at him bumping his head, again. Dean gave a small smile at the sound. He watched them together for a moment, thinking again how much more suited y/n was for Sam than for him. They shared the same taste in music, movies, and man did they like to research. Besides the fact it was clear how Sam felt about her. He hid it well, but this was Sammy. He knew his kid brother better than he knew himself. She seemed oblivious to it or chose to be. For some insane reason, she had chosen Dean to steal moments with, moments he did not take for granted. Because get real, her type didn't slum with his type for long. So sooner or later she was going to decide she wanted what Sam could offer and good bye Dean.

Sighing at the thought, he got out of the car and went to pop the trunk, where they gathered to make a plan.

A few hours later, they all three were assembled again at the back of the Impala. This time they were exhausted and covered in grave dirt. Dean unlocked the trunk and leaned against her a moment before beginning to load up the gear. He glanced back at his brother and y/n. He raised his brows slightly at the sight.

Sam was behind her and had pulled her into a hug, allowing her lean back against him. He had both arms wrapped around her and was resting his chin on the top of her head. He still had to bend just a bit to accomplish this since he was nearly an entire foot taller than she.

Y/n was exhausted. She had insisted on helping with the grave digging and although she was fit it still wore her out. When Sam pulled her back into an embrace, she didn't protest although she would have preferred if Dean had done so. She leaned almost her entire weight against him, his arms around her kept her from sliding or tipping over. She could probably fall asleep right here...as a matter of fact she wasn't sure if she already had since he was basically holding all her weight.

Dean got the car loaded and with a very rare show of concern proceeded to remove Y/n from Sam's arms and guide her to the front seat.

"Hurry up and get in Sam. She's dead on her feet."

Sam frowned but knew any protesting would shine suspicion on his actual feelings. He crawled into the back and then watched as Dean shut the door behind Y/n before getting in himself. Then Dean surprised Sam once again by telling Y/n, "Come on, lay your head down" he patted his thigh as he said it. Without hesitation, Y/n slid sideways and promptly fell asleep.

Dean chuckled, "Don't be shy.." as she made herself comfortable. He glanced up in the rear view and caught Sam's gaze. Sam's heart wrenched at the joy radiating from his brother's face. They were both in love with the same woman and God help him he was going to watch his older brother love her without letting Dean or her know his own feelings.


	2. Ante up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam becomes more assertive in his interaction with reader. Dean better step up his game and reader is becoming conflicts about her feelings for the brothers.

It was almost midnight when they reached the motel. Dean killed the engine and let the car coast quietly into a parking spot before gently shaking Y/n awake. The three humans climbed slowly out of the car, each stretching as they worked the kinks out of their limbs. Dean tossed the keys to Y/n so he could check in as they unload the car.

He grossly miscalculated and they bounced off her shoulder onto the parking lot. She yelped and bent to pick them up just as Sam himself bent to retrieve them for her. Her giggles joined by Sam's deeper chuckle drifted over to Dean as their heads collided. He rolled his eyes and was about to make a wisecrack about how goofy they sounded but he froze as he caught his brother in an unguarded moment.

Y/n was looking down fumbling with the keys to get the trunk key. Sam was looking adoringly at her, gently brushing her hair from her face as she did so. A mask slid quickly in place when she looked up with a grin holding the trunk key in triumphant. His little brother smiled in return and took the key from her to unlock the trunk. Dean wondered how he would act if Sam were to actually pursue her. Would he push back against his own brother or step aside? Again he was struck at how well they got on together, a perfect match almost. 

Sam looked over at Dean, "Hey? You gonna check in?" Dean blinked and turned towards the office. Even though he was deep in his own thoughts when he returned, he noticed that Sam had tried to claim the couch again. Sam was standing stubbornly by it while Y/n stood with hands on hips protesting that the couch was too short for his tall frame.

When Sam, supposedly, teased about sharing the bed, Y/n laughed easily stating nope, she had seen him sprawl out and there wouldn't be room for her, regardless how much smaller she was than he. Y/n batted his arms away as he playfully tried to pull her onto the bed and dancing out of reach, she tossed her duffle by the couch, staking claim. Only Dean saw the resignation in his brother's eyes. He realized now why his little brother was really good at poker, Sam had his face down to a science.

If Y/n ever noticed that Sam's hand linger at the small of her back when he walked her places or if he held her hand a little too long whenever she passed him anything or that his eyes rested on her more often than not as they sat in silence researching, Y/n never let on. Maybe she was just as good at the game as well.

They had all showered and were getting ready to go to sleep, when Dean saw y/n stare dubiously at the couch. 

"What?", he demanded, thinking she might have seen a spider. Y/n could kill wendingos without batting an eyelash but present a spider to her, she was a coward through and through. 

Y/n cast disgusted eyes at him and he came over to look at what she was looking at. 

"It's grody.", she whispered as if she couldn't believe it. 

"Grody? When are we? The 80's?,"Dean laughed snagging the bedspread off his bed to cover the offending piece of furniture. Sam had joined them to look and agreed trying not to laugh, "Yeah, definitely grody...to the max."

Y/n snickered and added, "Totally..."

"Oh my god, Valley girls...are we in middle school?", Dean exclaimed tossing the bedspread over the couch. Y/n still looked at the couch skeptically but started to sit down on the loaner bedspread.

"No way, nope.", Sam popped the "p" as he promptly picked Y/n up and dropped her down onto his bed. 

Y/n began protesting but Sam just flopped down beside her and flung his arm across her stomach causing her to make a very unlady like "Ooofff" sound when it knocked the breath out of her. Dean stared at his brother as if he had finally lost his ever loving mind. Sam's eyes were already closed and couldn't see the death glare his elder brother gave him when Sam asked him to get the lights.

Dean glared and then huffed as he went to turn off the lights. He flung himself on his own bed, cursing himself mentally for being a wuss and not saying anything. He covered his eyes with his arm and ground his teeth together listening to her breathing steady out as she began to fall asleep. His jaw clenched when he thought he heard Sam whisper something to her. 

Y/n had been shocked when Sam had picked her up and flung her on the bed. She was even more stunned that Dean didn't do a thing except glare and huff like a teenage girl when Sam asked him to turn out the lights. As she lay there trying to get her breath back, she considered that maybe Dean didn't really like her as she had thought. Y/n took a deep sighing breath and Sam whispered, "I didn't hurt you did I?" 

"No, just suprised me is all,"she reassured him. "Good,"he grunted.

She jerked when Dean snapped, "Would you two shut up? I'm trying to sleep."

"Dammit, Dean...you scared me to death," she muttered and Sam chuckled as he snuggled closer to her.

She breath caught, did he seriously just snuggle up? She reasoned it was going to be a long night, being this close to Sam. As easy going their relationship has been, he was still a dang good looking guy. She knew she'd be toast if he ever used those eyes of his on her. She had seen the stammering mess it made of other women when he looked at them. It was unexpected those looks. One minute he was a charming, polite young man but if the ladies for one minute thought he was innocent, they were dead wrong. In a second, he could cast a look that would get toes curling and hearts racing. Many an interview ended with women trying to give him their numbers, which he would politely take with a little brush of the thumb against their hands. If she had been concious a few moments later she would have been surprised at how quickly she had fallen asleep tucked up against him. 

Sam sighed in contentment as he drew her up closer to him. It had been a long time since he had someone fit so well against him. Her shampoo's scent combined with her soft warmth and even breathing lulled him to sleep sooner than he expected. 

It took Dean considerably longer to fall asleep.


	3. Am I Even in the Game?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean still won't make a move towards reader. Not my best but is a bridge from here to there.

When Y/n woke up the next morning, she was surprised at not being smooshed under Sam in his sleep. She rolled over, rubbing her eyes, alone in the motel bed. She looked over at Dean's bed to see him, awake but still in bed.

"Hey, good morning Darth Vader...", he voice was rough with sleep so apparently he had not been awake long. His hair was poking up on his head.

Y/n rubbed her face and croaked, "Darth Vader?"

Dean dead panned, "You sounded like the entire Epimirical Force was unleashed over there."

Y/n sat up confused, "The Empire?"

"Snoring! Y/n, Snoring! Why do you think Sam left so early?", Dean told her.

Her eyes flew open, "Are you for serious?"

"As a heart attack, sawing logs,", he said seriously but his eyes crinkled on the edges, just like they did when he rarely smiled. Y/n's heart skipped a beat. 

Y/n threw a pillow at him, "You liar! I wasn't snoring!"

"You were deafening!", he laughed launching the pillow back at her. It smacked her right in the face causing her to gasp indignantly. 

"Well...well..if I was snoring...you..were...", she tried desperately to think of something to pin on him, but her giggles were getting the best of her. 

Dean got up on his knees with a second pillow in his hand, "Be careful what you say...I'm armed."

"You..were...picking your nose!", she yelped in laughter. 

"Oh that's it, honey! You're going down!", Dean crowed lobbing the pillow at her and following close behind. Y/n couldn't breathe for laughing as Dean began tickling her relentlessly. Desperate for air, she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed his cheek...well more of his ear and neck region but it did the trick.

Dean froze and stared at her. He didn't speak and she couldn't, her chest heaving from oxygen deprivation, his heaving from emotion. Y/n saw the moment when the mirth in his eyes changed to something else and her stomach flipped. She could see the freckles that dusted his nose and how his eyelashes curled. 

Dean's eyes dropped down to her lips and reached up to brushed away wisp of hair that was clinging to them. His tongue peeked out from his own parted lips as he studied hers before lowering his head down.

"So, guys...Check this out....", Sam announced coming into the motel room, carrying bags of breakfast, balancing three coffee cups, and reading a paper. He froze at the sight of Dean kneeling over Y/n, his face centimeters from hers.

"Um, what's going on?", Sam questioned, kicking the door shut with his foot. Y/n was still staring at Dean and saw the mask drop, hiding himself away from her once more. 

"Y/n snores,", Dean told him backing up and getting off the bed.

Y/n felt deflated and sad for a reason she couldn't explain but she faked a smile and grinned, "Yeah, but Dean picks his nose." She crawled off the bed, reaching for her coffee.

Y/n popped off the lid and inhaled as Dean questioned his brother about what he had found. Y/n's thoughts wandered, not really listening to the conversation. Sam asked her a question and she automatically answered, "Yeah, sure."

Dean barked a laugh and she blinked in confusion as she asked, "Wait, what?" 

Sam sighed, "Nevermind. Do you guys think it's something we should look into?"

Dean threw his coffee cup into the trash, "Yeah, why not. Nothing interesting going on around here."

Y/n watched him silently as he strode to the bathroom without even looking at her.

Later that morning, the three were back in the Impala. This time Sam didn't argue when Y/n insisted that he sit up front so she could sit in the back. Dean didn't protest either although he did try to catch her eye in the rearview mirror, but she refused to look. Clearly, he didn't think the same way about her., she thought huffily. Nothing interesting to see back here, sir.

Y/n sighed softly and rested her chin on her hand to look out at the passing scenery. Y/n didn't know if it was blurry from the rain or her eyes. She didn't speak until they stopped for gas. 

Both guys got out but Y/n chose to stay in the car. Dean swung out throwing these words over his shoulder,"Suit yourself, we're not stopping in the next few miles just so you can pee." Sam just rolled his eyes and asked if she wanted anything. Y/n shook her head.

A few moments later, Sam tossed her favorite candy bar in the back at her, "Hey...catch" Startled she caught it and looked up at him in surprise. "You didn't eat breakfast and although I don't normally condone candy for a meal, you looked like you needed a sugar fix."

Y/n grinned and tore open the wrapper to take a big bite. Neither of them didn't see Dean slip the same type of candy bar in his shirt pocket when he saw her eating the bar Sam had bought. His steps were a little slower back to the car.

Dean slammed the door a little too hard when getting in and Sam raised his eyebrows at Y/n in question. Y/n just shrugged and crammed the rest of her candy bar all the way in her mouth.

"Aw, that's disgusting, y/n", Sam teasingly groaned. Y/n couldn't help but grin around the massive wad of candy in her mouth and Dean caught himself grinning as well. He was successful in catching her eye this time in the mirror and dropped a quick wink. 

Y/n's heart skipped, there he is, she thought trying to swallow the huge bite of confection. He was becoming highly amused at her attempts to swallow and chew at the same time and she tried to play it up, to keep him here, present, with her. 

"You tryin' to one up me?", he challenged with a toothy grin. She gave a chocolaty smeared smile and he laughed as she pretended to gag.

But as soon as Sam spoke, the mask fell and he was cranking Baby up without another comment. 

"Come on, Y/n. You're gonna choke to death If your trying to match Dean," Sam admonished handing her a napkin and a bottle of water.

"Thanks, Sam." She smiled as she said it, but she was faking.


	4. Place Your Bet or Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean denies his true feelings for Reader, giving Sam permission to pursue her.

After almost a week of dancing around the elephant, Y/n had had enough. Not only was Dean avoiding her, but it almost seemed like he was pushing her and Sam together. He'd make excuses for leaving them alone in the motel rooms or sending them off to the library or for beer. It was getting old, highly annoying and Sam was noticing it as well.

One afternoon, the day after a quick salt and burn, they had a rare day off. Dean had chosen that time to change Baby's oil and give her a quick tune up. He was setting out the tools he needed, when Sam strode up.

"Hey, Rapunzel," Dean grinned as he lifted Baby's hood. Sam ignored the jab.

"Hey, man! What's the deal? You've spoken like three words to Y/n all day. Not to mention how you've acted for the last week. What gives? You were crushing hard on her not too long ago.", Sam demanded, this being the first chance he had without Y/n being around.

"Crushing? Isn't that a bit high school, Sam?", Dean scoffed, leaning under the hood to check Baby's oil. He told himself he wasn't hiding. 

Sam rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean, jerk"

"Bitch....she's a cute kid. But you know...", Dean told him, still leaning under the hood, hands still not working, eyes closed tight.

"No, Dean, I don't. That's why I'm asking you," Sam snapped.

"Ah, she's just a friend, man. Someone to goof off with...besides I thought you liked her.", Dean began tightening a bolt that didn't need tightening.

Sam stammered, "Well, yeah I do...but.."

"Then go get her cowboy, times a wastin'.", Dean told him smoothly, voice even and controlled. Good job, he congratulated himself although his hands shook like he were freezing and sweat was dripping from his face. 

Sam huffed and walked off as Dean remained hidden under the hood. He almost stood up and called out to Sam, to retract what he had said. That he was wrong and that he more than liked her, that he... Almost, but the damn ache in his chest made it too hard to breathe and he couldn't get the words to come out. 

Sam stomped into the motel room, in a foul mood. Y/n looked up as the door slammed.

"Whoa, what's wrong?", she asked concerned at the angry look on his normally placid, friendly face.

"Dean is an ass.", he snapped, throwing himself in the chair beside her.

"Tell me something new," she muttered looking back at the computer screen, understanding now. Dean could get Sam's panties twisted faster than anything.

Sam huffed again and then stood up. "Come on, let's blow this joint. Get a beer." 

Y/n looked at him again in concern before checking her watch, "Are you sure you're ok? It's only 2 pm. It's usually Dean that's suggesting a drink this early."

Sam gave a lopsided grin, "How about some pizza to go with it?"

Y/n grinned back,"Well, that's different. Late lunch or early supper."

Sam smiled broadly then, eyes bright and dimples showing, "It's a date, then."

Y/n blinked at the onslaught of Sam charm and murmured, "A date?....oookaay"

Sam laughed and pulled her up, closing the laptop at the same time. He pushed her out the door, passing Dean on his way in, greasy and sweat covered. Y/n tried to catch his eye but he resolutely stared straight ahead.

"Where are you two kids off to?", he asked nonchalantly. 

"Pizza.", Sam informed him pushing y/n out the door. 

"And beer", Y/n added, "wanna come?"

Dean tossed the keys at Sam, "Nah, I need to get cleaned up."

"We can wa...", y/n began almost telling him they could wait but Sam was shuffling her to the car, tossing over his shoulder, "We'll bring you some back,"

"Nah, I'll head out later,"Dean told him going into the motel room, throwing his hand up in farewell, not once looking at her.

Dean shut the door behind him and leaned against it. Not too bad, that bit of exchange, he thought, Now to just breathe and repeat...for the rest of forever. 

Y/n tried to have fun, she really did. Sam was attentive, he was sweet. He was so dang attractive and he was completely ignoring the looks of the other girls. Even the waitress tried her best to get his attention but it was no use, he was focused one hundred percent on her.

She had no idea how she felt about that. It was quite heady to have him focused solely on her. He brought the same intensity that he had when researching. He was an absolute beauty to behold, if you could say that about guys. Hair falling unnoticed across his eyes. And those eyes.... Her sympathy went out to all those involved in interviews past. Y/n couldn't help but feel a little jumpy. 

Gone was the thoughtful friend who gave her candy bars and the playful prankster who helped her tease his brother. In his place was a man who knew exactly what he was doing and he was doing it well.

When they left the pizza place, the wind had picked up, blowing debris and leaves all around. Including her hair, which was just long enough to be a nuisance at this point. Y/n fumbled with a hair tie, trying to get all of her hair together in order to put in a ponytail.

"Hey, I got this," Sam assured her, stepping behind as he took the hair elastic away from her. Deftly he put it up in a ponytail. When he was done, though, he didn't move from behind her. Instead he stayed there, letting his hands rest on her shoulders. 

Y/n was startled when she felt his warm breath brush her neck, followed by his lips. 

Holy crap, her mind stuttered to a stand still. His hands tightened on her shoulders as he swapped sides and gently pressed his lips against the soft skin right behind her ear. Her brain was on melt-down mode and for all the times she laughed at the stories about girls swooning and eyes fluttering shut, she apologized, because she was about to be guilty. 

Then like a bucket of cold water, her eyes flew open. Dean stood about a hundred yards away, staring at them, expressionless, hand on the door to the bar, frozen. Holy crap....


	5. Game Changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader realizes Sam has feelings for her. Meanwhile, Dean still denies his feelings for her. It's becoming a heart wrenching mess...

Dean broke eye contact first, entering the bar without another glance at Y/n or Sam. Y/n tried not to be spastic when she moved out of Sam's embrace, a hard feat indeed since her stomach was twisted and fluttering all at the same time. If she thought Dean had walls up before, they would be impenetrable now. 

Sam caught her elbow as she started walking towards the bar, "Hey, you ok?"

Y/n didn't look at him but only mumbled, "That was Dean."

"Yeah, I know.", Sam told her, turning her to face him. "I saw him."

"He saw us," Y/n stammered stupidly looking at his shoulder.

Sam sighed,"So..."

Y/n shrugged and tried as causally as possible, "I don't know...might make things awkward."

Sam stepped closer and framed her face with his large hands, forcing her to look at him. 

"He knows...why do you think I had the nerve to ask you to come out with me..on this sorta date," he gave a lopsided smile. "H..he does?", Y/n questioned. Sam nodded and slowly pressed his lips against hers. It was very, very hard to keep her toes from curling but remembering the look on Dean's face helped. Gently, she stepped back and Sam, smiling down at her, draped an arm across her shoulders and started walking towards the bar. 

Y/n swallowed and allowed Sam to lead her to the bar. He held the door for her, placing his hand on the small of her back, just as he had always done. But know she understood it had always meant more than being polite. As much as she had tried to deny it in the past, Sam Winchester was in love with her. She had no idea what to do or how to act. This changed everything. 

Dean was already seated at the bar and saw their reflections in the mirror as they entered. God, Sam looked so damn happy. He threw back his second shot and tapped the bar to signal for another. The bartender lifted a brow but poured it. Dean gave a smirk and tossed that one back as well. He savored the punishing burn as it slid down his throat and exploded in his stomach. 

Sam and Y/n came up to the bar where Sam ordered them both beers. Dean cut his eyes at Y/n and commented, "More? I thought you guys had already reached your daily quota." Y/n lifted her shoulder as Sam smiled, "Nah, we only drank one apiece at dinner."

Dean scoffed and looked back straight ahead as the bartender brought the beers. The bartender's eye caught sight of Y/n's hand on Dean's sleeve when she whispered, "You ok?" 

Dean's answer, which was just as soft and but so much more bitter and unheard by Sam while he was thanking the bartender, "Just peachy, you?"

Y/n sighed and let her hand fall from Dean's arm as she picked up her beer. The bartender flicked his eyes from Sam to Y/n to Dean. Without prompting, he poured Dean a fourth shot with a murmured, "On the house, mate." 

Dean gave him a rueful smile and a nod of thanks. This one, he nursed, hearing the small talk beside him without really listening except to the sound of her voice. Sighing, he turned from the bar and let his eyes roam over the landscape, searching.

Ah, there she is, he winked at the blonde in the far corner that had caught his eye earlier and she lifted her drink. He lifted his in return while asking the bartender for two beers, matching the brand that the blonde was drinking. The bartender followed the direction Dean was looking, sighed and set the two beers down. Dean reached back and put a wad of cash on the bar without looking, just murmured "Keep 'em coming" 

The bartender sighed again, "Yeah, you're the boss, man." He picked up the cash and without even counting tucked it in his palm as Dean walked away. The bartender turned to Y/n and Sam and flashed the money at Sam. 

"Hey, you might want to check on your friend.", the bartender told them.

"He's my brother,", Sam corrected and the bartender waved that away, "I don't care man, he just dropped at least three hundred to keep the booze flowing. Now, I'm willing if you vouch for him. But, man, I don't think he's thinking too clearly." 

Sam just raised his eyebrows, knowing that Dean was more than capable of holding his own, his blood was almost 100 proof. Y/n on the other hand turned around searching for him. Sam reassured the bartender and turned around as well.

Sam saw Dean sitting at the table with the blonde and turned back around. "Ah, he's fine."

Y/n wasn't convinced, "How do you know? He just gave the guy all of his hustle money from the last town. He's never acted like that before."

Sam scoffed,"Not around you...I was beginning to worry actually. This is normal for Dean."

Y/n slowly turned around on her stool saying,"Drinking like a fish and picking up stray blondes is normal for him?"

"Ha! Yeah, I guess he was being polite for you," Sam said dryly, draining his beer. Y/n nodded and pushed her half finished beer away. 

"If you think he's fine, I'm ready to go.", y/n murmured standing up. Sam dropped a couple of bills down and a slip of paper with his number on it. "Hey, man, here's my number...just in case."

The bartender nodded picking up the cash, putting it in the till and the paper in his pocket. He watched the couple as they made their way to the door. He wasn't the only one.

Sam and Y/n didn't speak much on the way back to the motel room. Sam held the door open for her and she smiled up at him in thanks. Before he could speak, Y/n started yawning.

"Wow, I think I might take a shower and hit the hay.", she stretched as if she needed to make her point. Sam gave her an odd look but said, "Ok, but Y/n it's only 10 pm."

"I know, but yesterday must have worn me out more than I thought.", she countered edging to the small bathroom with a bundle of clothes. Sam nodded but still watched her uncertainty all over his face.

Once she was in bathroom, she stood in the hot water until it was tepid. Y/n stepped out, dried off and proceeded to put on her clothes under her flannel pjs. She looked at her reflection grimly before leaving the bathroom.

Sam teased her as he entered the steaming bathroom, "Did you leave me any hot water?"

"Maybe," she smiled weakly.

While he showered, she quickly repacked her duffel and scribble a note, hiding it under her pillow for later. Then she lay down and faced the back of the couch pretending to sleep.


	6. Bluffing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean does what he does best, lying when he thinks it's for the greater good, prompting reader to make a painful decision. Cas makes an appearance and tries to help...emphasis on try

Y/n curled up on the couch trying to ignore the fact that Sam was in love with her. She squeezed her eyes twight trying to remember if she had ever led him on with her behavior in the past. She cared for him dearly and would be mortified if she caused him pain in any way. She herself was unsure concerning her exact feelings for him, she was certain that he was important to her. She knew this life was hard on everyone involved and they all struggled with loneliness. But, why did everything have to get so damn complicated? 

Now that she thought she knew how Dean felt, she wasn't certain if she wanted to stay and witness again what she had seen in the bar. That unknown lady, clinging to him, laughing up at him. Him smiling down at her with his fake smile, angling for a quick lay. She realized now it was a con on his part, just like hustling, to get what he wanted. Her stomach queasy at the thought of that being who Dean really was... Maybe she should just go, so she wouldn't have to see it proven in front of her. 

Once she had that thought, the idea of leaving, she couldn't shake it. Maybe that would be for the best. She lay quietly still pretending to sleep. Sam had nudged her a couple of times, just to check and she had pretended to be grumpy each time. Finally, he accepted the fact that she was genuinely trying to or faking but either way she wanted to be left alone. She could hear a movie on his laptop once he had settled for the night.

Y/n was surprised to hear Dean return before midnight and apparently Sam was too as was evident in his startled questioning of his brother.

"What the hell, Dean? Three hundred dollars?", Sam immediately questioned as his brother shut the door quietly, trying not to wake her. Dean had seen Y/n's unmoving form on the couch and was blearily happy to see she wasn't in the bed with Sam. 

Dean sank down on his bed, "That all? Huh..." He eased off his boots before laying back.

"What happened with the blonde?", Sam asked. Dean gave a non-communicative grunt from his prone position on the bed. Sam sighed, "Did you even make it back to a hotel room or her place before.." Sam let his question hang unfinished. 

Dean muttered, "I don't know, maybe? I don't remember. She had black lace panties."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Because that's what makes or breaks the deal, black lace panties."

"Damn right,"Dean slurred, with chuckle., "But, yeah...I don't. Love 'em and leave 'em...I don't..", he trailed off.

Y/n breathing hitched and she clenched her hands into fists, trying to expel images of Dean and that...that...bitch.

Except Dean did remember. He remembered that as soon as Sam and Y/n had left the bar, he excused himself from the blonde, saying he had to visit the men's room. Instead he had left and stood watching Sam and Y/n walk hand in hand back to the motel. Then he headed to the nearest liquor store where he bought the largest damn bottle of Jack. He sat in Baby, right outside the motel room, drinking himself blind, trying not to imagine what was going on between Y/n and Sam. And he had no idea what color panties that chick had, nor did he care.

"Way to keep it classy, Dean.", Sam muttered closing his laptop and snapping off the light. The only response he got was Dean's snoring. Sam settled back on his pillow, trying to figure out what the hell had happened between him and Y/n but it sure got weird quick. He glanced over at her still figure. She hadn't really moved since she went to bed. Maybe she really was tired, but he highly doubted that. He sighed before trying to fall asleep himself.

Y/n lay still for as long as she could, waiting for both men fall into deep sleep. She slid the note out and placed it on her pillow. Y/n stood quietly for a moment, looking and listening to them sleep before moving stealthily to the door.

Silently she eased the door open and after slipping out, eased it shut behind her. Taking a deep breath she went to the motel office to call a cab to the bus station. Y/n planned that when she was several miles out later that morning, she'd call the boys. She decided this was for the best but she felt very sad regardless.

Y/n chose a seat in the very back of the near empty bus, but close to the emergency exit. Always a hunter. She leaned her head against the glass, blowing on it to steam it up, and drawing patterns. She wasn't too terribly surprised to see Cas appear in the reflection. 

"Where are you going Y/n ?", he questioned even though he could read her thoughts if he chose to.

Without turning to him she asked,"When did you find out I was gone?" 

He turned to face the front of the bus, his profile stony. "When Dean called me to find you. He woke up and found your note a few minutes ago. He told me to bring you back "as fast as my feather ass could fly" "

She smiled ruefully,"Yeah, that sounds like Dean."

"Do you want to go back?", Cas asked carefully. 

"No, not yet. I have some things I need to work through and I think it best if I were on my own.", she said softly. He nodded once indicating he had heard her and disappeared. She was sure neither man would be content with her request. She had already ignored three phone calls and two text messages since Cas had appeared. Dean was not a patient man. 

She sighed when a third text came through, this time from Sam. Instead of demanding to know where she was and what was going on he simply stated "be careful". She figured he of the three would understand when Cas relayed the message. Dean conceded with a simple text "fine" indicating that Cas had indeed relayed her message and this was his terse response. He wasn't happy with her request but he was honoring it.

If this was the right thing to do, why did she feel like she was giving up? A single tear slipped out before she knuckled her eyes. A voice mail alert lit up her screen. Seeing it was from Cas, she chose to listen since he rarely used the cellphone Dean had gotten him.

"Y/n...this is Castiel." He deep voice rumbled unnecessarily identifying himself. "When you want to come back, call me. I will..." His voice faded a bit as he argued with Dean, "I will not..." She heard him sigh loudly "Dean wants me to tell you..."his voice faded again, "I will, Dean, I..." a loud sigh again. "He wants you to use the alias he chose...what, Dean?..would you let me.." The voice mail message ended abruptly as time ran out. She couldn't help but smile at the exasperation in Cas' voice as he had argued with Dean. Another voice mail message came through, this time from Dean. "Use the alias, and follow the motel protocol in towns, just in case. And...and I put a credit card in your duffel the other night with some cash. And y/n...I..(he cleared his throat)...just be safe, dammit." The message ended abruptly.

Her smile faded when she remembered why she was on her own. It felt too much like running away from home and her heart already ached from missing it.


	7. Go Big or Fold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and Cas follow reader as she strikes out on her own

Dean stomped around alternating between cursing and demanding Sam if he had done something to upset Y/n. Cas just sat on the edge of a bed with his hands resting on his knees. Sam was sitting down on his bed, staring at nothing. 

Dean scrubbed his head, causing his hair to spike up wildly. Then his shoulders slumped and he sat heavily onto the couch, closing his eyes. Finally he tipped over sideways, resting his head on the pillow. His head was pounding from a combination of the whiskey he had drank earlier and anxiety over Y/n. He flung his arm over his eyes to block the light. They were stinging and he tried to tell himself it was the damn a/c drying them out. 

He caught a familiar scent and turned his nose closer to the pillow. He could smell her shampoo on it and he breathed in deep. For the first time since it had been discovered two hours earlier she was gone, he allowed himself to show any emotion other than anger. With a roar, he threw the offending pillow across the room. He jumped up knocking the coffee table back several feet. Sam jerked his head to stare at his older brother with startled eyes. 

Dean demanded, chest heaving, "Where was she headed?" His hands were clenched into fists, eyes wild.

Cas was startled into answering, "St. Louis. The end of that bus' route." Dean nodded once and grabbed his own duffel.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?", Sam demanded standing up as he watched Dean open the door.

"I'm going after her.", Dean informed his brother, not turning around.

"Well, she made it pretty clear she didn't want anything to do with us right now. We need to honor that."

"I'm not going to bother her, Sam; just tail her. Watch her." Dean muttered. "I will go freakin' insane while you guys sit with your thumbs up your ass." He left with a slam that jarred the beer bottles on the table by the door.

Sam sat back down on his bed. Cas had a very shocked look on his face as he studied his hands and looked over Sam. Sam sighed, "He meant we are sitting here doing nothing..." Cas made an aha face when he understood what Dean had meant but he still couldn't figure out what that had to to with...nevermind. He turned to Sam.

"Are you going to stop him?", Castiel asked in confusion.

Sam shook his head and answered before falling back onto the bed in exhaustion,"Let him handle his madness his way... Besides...I know where she is." He tossed his phone onto the bed behind Cas. Cas picked it up and saw that Sam was tracking her phone with his. 

"I turned on her GPS several days ago. Not long after that brush with the vamp nest. She'll call when she's ready, Cas. No sense in worrying."

Cas looked at the phone before answering, "You are worried."

"Yes, I am.", he sighed before pushing up off the bed. "Let's round up Dean and at least make sure she gets to St. Louis okay."

"But she asked to be left alone", Cas pointed out.

"Well, we won't be bothering her. Who's to say there isn't a job in St. Louis, huh? Besides, when did Dean ever listen to anyone's wishes?", Sam added the last with a touch of bitterness. 

Cas sighed and mumbled something about not being sure if this was the best plan but he disappeared to inform Dean they were going with him to follow the bus to St.Louis. 

It was close to 6 am when they finally caught up with the bus just a few miles outside of St. Louis. Again Dean grilled Cas, "Did she give you any reason as to what she was dealing with? Any inkling?"

Cas just stared at him in the rearview mirror before turning his head to look out the window beside him. "I did not read her mind, Dean. So no...I don't know."

Dean cursed under his breath and mumbled "Well, why the hell didn't you?"

"It would have been a breach of trust, Dean. I already told you more than I meant to.", Cas muttered.

"All you told us was what bus she was on...it's not like that was an overload of breaking confidences.", Dean snapped back.

Finally Sam told them both to shut up with their constant bickering no wonder she left. The two men were silent but continued to glare at each other anytime they caught the other's eye.

 

They parked unobtrusively as possible but close enough to watch the passengers disembark. She was the last one to leave, with her duffel slung over her shoulder. Two of the car's occupants breathed slightly easier at seeing her come down the bus steps but the third man frown at the tired look on her face. 

Dean's hands tightened on the steering wheel as he watched her pale face look around at her surroundings. He saw her reach back to check her concealed gun at the small of her back as she swung her duffel up over her shoulder. He caught a peek of her small knife attached to her belt as her shirt lifted during the action. "Good girl," he mumbled and then cursed, "Shit..shit..don't look this way.", he was afraid that she might make them before he could figure out what he was going to do. She never glanced over.

It was soon obvious that she didn't really have a plan. Her desire to get away had trumped any preparation and they were forced to try and follow at a discreet distance. When she ducked into a diner for breakfast, Dean parked the car on the curb across from it not caring now if she saw them or not.

Dean studied her as she sat down at the counter, smiling at the waitress as she poured Y/n a cup of coffee. All he could think was how she looked like she had a great big bullseye painted on her back. Her working with them had marked her among their enemies and his thoughts were consumed with how any one of those patrons could be a demon looking for notoriety or revenge. Not to mention he did not like the defeated slump of her shoulders. 

Now that Sam had seen she was fine, he seemed content to just watch. He glanced over at Dean who let out a jaw breaking yawn. 

"Hey, why don't you trade places with me. Cas and I will keep watch and I'll trail her if she leaves.", Sam told his older brother.

Dean stared at the steering wheel without speaking. Jaw was clenched and set.

"Come on, man. We found her...let's give her some space. I can understand her wanting that...I've been there. We'll keep our eyes on her.", Sam continued. Dean nodded, opened the door and got out.

In order to draw less attention with his taller frame, Sam slid over to sit in the driver's seat. His knees were up at his ears before he got them back down and under the steering wheel. "Dammit," he muttered once he got settled. He sat for a moment, confused because Dean had not gotten into the passenger seat yet. He looked around asking Cas, "Cas, where's Dean?" 

Sam caught the reflection of the angel in the rear view mirror. Cas's brow was furrowed as he nodded towards the diner. Sam snapped his head towards the diner to see his brother opening the glass door. The entry bell could be heard faintly in the car.

"Son of a bitch...", Sam muttered. Dean had all the subtlety of a wrecking ball and this had the potential to end badly, he thought. "Agreed...", Cas added wryly. Sam lifted an eyebrow, not sure if Cas was agreeing with the curse or if the angel had read his thoughts.


	8. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the brothers decides to go all in...

Y/n wasn't surprised when someone sat down beside her as she drank her coffee but she was surprised when she heard a familiar deep voice order a coffee and a piece of pie. A quick glance to her right confirmed that yes, it was Dean lounging on the stool beside her, nonchalantly sipping his cup of coffee. 

He caught her looking at him, "I'm sorry, miss. Was this seat taken?"

She tried not to smile as she shook her head and he grinned as he took another sip. She couldn't help but be amused at how ridiculous diner coffee cups looked in his huge hands. It helped remind her he was indeed a large man, larger than most. Seeing him beside Sam most of the time, she tended to forget that when compared to his brother's even larger frame.

Her smile faded as she turned to face the grill, "Why are you here, Dean?"

"About to eat pie?", he mumbled. He sighed deeply and fiddled with his paper napkin. Up until now, his plan was just find her. Now he was at a loss.

"Quit fidgeting and spill." She commanded after thanking the waitress for her breakfast. 

The waitress murmured a you're welcome as she gazed appreciatively at the handsome man beside y/n. He either ignored the glance or was oblivious. Y/n never knew if he was aware of just how often women would watch him. She knew he flirted shamelessly, it was in his DNA. It was part of his charm. Until last night at the bar, she didn't know that in the past, he made it his business to know how many women were there and which ones he could score with. Y/n sighed inwardly what a fool she had been.

"No good bye, just a scribbled I'll call...Sam was upset...I was...", he trailed off to look at the napkin he had been shredding into pieces. She opened her mouth to prompt him but he cleared his throat and continued, "I was pissed off...scared...a thousand things could happen before Cas could get to you...before...Sam could get to you." He looked back at her and she saw the pain her leaving had caused, he had had so many to leave before and he had no control over any of it.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I honestly didn't mean to upset everyone.", she murmured looking down at her coffee. "I just needed to get away." 

Dean nodded and studied her profile without speaking for a moment. His eyes reflecting all he didn't say and the waitress sighed at the sight, crumbling the napkin with her number on it and shoving it into her apron. When y/n glanced up she barely caught a glimpse before the mask was on and he was rambling about how Sammy was in the car with Cas.

"Yeah, Sammy was really worried about you, Y/n," he tried to cover as she looked at him closely.

"If he was so worried, why is he still in the car and you are in here?", Y/n asked pointedly.

Dean shrugged a shoulder and said, "He's shy."

Y/n snorted, "Shy my left ass cheek..." She turned on the stool to face him. "I'm going to ask again, why is he in the car if he was so hell bent on following me? Why are you in here?"

Dean continued to face the counter and sip his coffee. "I don't know why Gigantor chose not to come in here.", he muttered.

"Why did you?," she asked again folding her arms. Dean turned towards her a bit and said, "I wanted breakfast."

Y/n frowned and repeated, "Why did you?"

"Pie...P...I...E...", he murmured taking a big bite.

Y/n growled and poked his chest, intending to repeat the question but her finger poked something squishy in his pocket. Y/n made a confused face and poked it again. Dean ignored her but when she went to poke it again, he covered his pocket with hand.

"What the hell is in your pocket?", Y/n asked, nosed scrunched up, not really sure if she wanted to actually know what it was.

Dean sat still for a moment then blew out his cheeks, set his shoulders as if facing the firing squad and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a large size candy bar. It was obvious it had been in his pocket for a while, the paper was beginning to crease white where the folds had rubbed against his plaid flannel. It was more than smooshed not only from traveling in his pocket but also from her repeated pokes. It was his least favorite candy, he would pretend to gag whenever he saw anyone eating it. It was her favorite.

Without looking at her, he held it out, saying, "I bought it for you."

Y/n took it gingerly as if it were a fragile thing. "Why were you carrying it around in your pocket? Why didn't you just give it to me?"

Dean shrugged and said, "Eh, Sam had al...."

"Shut up about Sam, Dean...why didn't you give it to me?", Y/n asked again, interrupting him.

"Aw..it's just a damn candy bar I forgot to give you and...and", he faltered.

Dean swallowed and for the first, he looked less confident than she had ever seen him. "Why would you want that from me? Why would you want anything from me?"

Y/n realized he meant more than just the candy. Her heart constricted at the pain and uncertainty in his voice.

Y/n stared at him for a moment then slowly began to unwrap the chocolatey mess. Dean heard the wrapper rustling and looked over at her just as she took the biggest bite out of it. Chocolate was smeared on her fingers and across her lips, and how the hell did she get it on her forehead, Dean thought. Her cheeks were bugged out and she was grinning. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

"What the hell are you doing, Y/n? Seriously you are going choke to death one day...you honestly think you can beat me?", Dean snapped reaching over taking the rest of it away. She tried to protest and grab for it but he only grinned and crammed the much larger remains of the candy bar in his mouth. His own cheeks ballooned out and dammit he got chocolate all over his hands. 

The waitress came over to refresh their coffee only to stare at them as they both worked at chewing up and swallowing the massive amount of candy in their mouths. Y/n had tears of laughter running down her cheeks and Dean's were crinkled at the edges, the way she loved. 

Y/n swallowed hard but Dean swallowed first and exclaimed, "I win...and it still tastes like crap." Y/n laughed and said, "I let you win..." 

"Oh you did, did you?", Dean narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, threateningly, "Why's that?"

Y/n shrugged her shoulders and stated nonchalantly, "Because you're a sore loser and a whiny baby..."

"I am not a ....shut up....but since I won...what's my prize?", he challenged.

Y/n grinned and leaned closer, "This..." She pressed her lips against his softly and time froze. 

He froze, his breathing stopped, and by God, he thought his heart stopped. Then he framed her face with his large hands and deepened the kiss. Underneath the chocolate, she could taste the bitterness of his black coffee and whatever that was undeniably Dean. Her hands fisted the front of his flannel shirt and she pulled him closer.

\-------

Sam sat montionless as he watched Dean and Y/n through the diner window. He gave a sad half chuckle as she crammed the candy bar into her mouth and grinned at Dean. She was such a goof.

Once Dean snatched the other piece, Sam knew that it was over. He could see his brother's face from here. Why would he take that from him? From her? Sam eased his head back onto the headrest behind him and studied them from where he sat across the road. He smiled faintly when she kissed him. Her choice was clear, even from across the street.

Cas had been silent until now. "You both love her."

"Yes, we do.", Sam agreed.

"And you are willingly letting her go?", Cas questioned.

"Yes, I am, Cas.", Sam told him wearily. "He deserves some happiness."

"And you don't?", the angel pressed. Sam closed his eyes, "Her happiness is mine."

Cas huffed in exasperation and continued to watch the couple across the street.

"Don't worry, I'll be here when it crumbles around them. I'll help pick up the pieces.", Sam continued.

Cas flicked his eyes at the mirror and asked, startled, "You have so little faith in your brother? That he will mess this up? Hurt her?"

Sam opened his eyes and stared at the angel, unwavering, "He's a Winchester...that's what we do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...so...as of right now, I feel that this is complete. I know! I know! Sam-poor Sam!! But I am not putting "fini" yet, not until I am 100% certain this story is done. What I had intended for jaunty one shot became a meandering angst filled stroll...  
> Let me know what you think...while I ponder another mile or so to the journey.


End file.
